Kurt Rommel
Kurt Rommel (service no. 6812-RK-9011) was a N7 soldier and Republic Intelligence Agent. Being born during the Reaper War, Kurt knew nothing of his parents and later raised by his sister. Pursuing a treacherous academic career, Kurt became known as the hardest working students amongst his classmates. Soon after graduating university, he enlisted into the N Program. As a N prospect, Kurt rose through the program fast making him one of the strongest candidates to come through since the legendary John Shepard. As an N6, Kurt fought in the Targarium war where he later earned his commendation to become an N7. Two years later, he became an N7 and joined the most elite team in the Galaxy. After a successful career as an N7 soldier, he joined the Republic Intelligence Agency where he was one of the top advisors and planners in the Special Activities Division. He became well known in the SAD when he helped plan and overthrew the Batarian Revolutionary Guard. Becoming a Deputy Director in 2249, Kurt spent four years overseeing SAD before retiring and spending time with his wife. Early Life Birth (2186) Born on the SSV Orizaba in the Medcial Wing, Kurt was welcomed into the Galaxy while Earth burned and John Shepard was working on a Geth and Quarian Alliance. He would spend the rest of the war on the SSV Orizaba while his parents were refugees that ran away from Earth as the Reapers invaded. Death of Parents (2186) When the Second Invasion of the Citadel happened, Kurt remained on the ship with his 23 years of age sister Hanna Rommel. His parents were killed during the Invasion and later the SSV Orizaba broke off taking down two Reaper Dreadnoughts. At one month old, Kurt lost his parents to the Reaper War. Legal Guardian and Early Life (2187-2204) At the end of the Reaper War, Hanna took in Kurt and raised him. Once the government was restored in Hamburg, Germany, Hanna applied and became the legal guardian of Kurt. At 23 years of age, Hanna raised her five month brother. She enrolled him into schools, taught him what she learned as a Math major from the University of Hamburg and later encouraged him to be prideful of his work. Kurt would often ask Hanna where his parents were, but never got an answer at a young age. At first, he though Hanna was his mom and his dad ran off but later learned that they were killed in the Reaper War. He didn't resent his sister for taking him in since he would be thrown around adoption homes. He has an appreciation for his sister who took care of him and did an amazing job raising him. He went on to do gymnastics where he became one of the best in the city. He noticed that his sister was at every meet and excited to see him win matches. Boarding School (2200-2204) At 14 years of age, Kurt was enrolled into Bishop's Stortford College Boarding School. As an academic at the school, he was an outcast. Not fitting in with many people, he would spend his time in the dorm or library studying. He would mind his own business and not interfere with anyone. He spent his free time practicing for the gymnastics team and traveling across Europe to compete in various meets. Due to being a gymnast, Kurt was picked on by a group of people for being different. Using the self defense he was taught by his sister, he was able to take down two people who picked on him and put another one in an arm bar. When told why he was being bullied, Kurt presented various evidence he had recorded and given it to the Headmaster. He later received the nickname Desert Fox Jr for being a descendant of Erwin Rommel and being a good leader on the gymnastics team. At 18 years of age, Kurt was accepted into the University of Hamburg, following the footsteps of his sister to become a Math major. At graduation, he was able to see his sister attend with her husband. Happy that his sister was married, he thanked her for allowing him to go to a Boarding School. He remained on campus as an advisor for the summer and moved to Hamburg shortly after to start his career in the university. University of Hamburg (2204-2208) Major (2206-2208) As a second year university student, Kurt declared a major in mathematics. He spent his two years trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life and his found himself always coming back to math. Taking the next two years, he took classes year round to complete his major in time and secure a job in the Galaxy. He would often talk with his sister on theories and problems presented to him so they could work through problems like they did before. Graduation (2208) In the spring of 2208, Kurt graduated from the University of Hamburg with a major in mathematics and two minors in communications and business analytics. With various jobs lined up across the world, Kurt would be able to work close to his girlfriend in Maryland or in Shanghai. After talking with his girlfriend, Kurt decided to enlist into the Systems Alliance Military. Enlistment (2208) It was unexpected to hear Kurt enlist into the Systems Alliance Military. Learning that his father served and his mother was an engineer aboard the SSV Orizaba, Kurt wanted to enlist in the military but heard protests from his sister. He was offered to become a colonial data analyst but wanted to serve the Alliance. He joined the N program hoping to become an N7. Military Career N Training Program (2208-2210) Training and Qualification (2208-2210) Kurt underwent rigorous training in the fall of 2208 where he would have to prove himself through Hell Week and various other training exercise. Being able to deploy from anywhere, Kurt would become apart of the deadliest group of Systems Alliance soldiers in the Galaxy. In 2210, Kurt passed training and became an N6 where he held the rank of Petty Officer Second Class. Speciality (2210) As a Navy personnel, Kurt underwent classes to become an expert in Land and Space Navigator. Using his knowledge of mathematics and how to break down a problem, Kurt would be able to adjust their headings and find the rally point if they were ever lost and out of contact. Known as one of the best Land and Space Navigators, he made himself a valuable team member for his N6 Team. He was given the rank Space Navigator Second Class. N6 Team Two (2211-2216) Assignment and Role (2211-2216) Assigned to Bravo Squadron, Black Viper Team, Kurt would be the Land and Space Navigator for a group of fourteen people. Working close with his CO, Kurt became the most respected NCO in the group, getting himself promoted to Space Navigator First Class during his various deployments with Black Viper Team. He joined the team right as the Targarium Conflict started and went to war with the enemy that was invading the Terminus System. Targarium Conflict (2211-2216) With the invasion of the Targarium, Kurt's career was unlike anyone's else. Deployment, fight for six months, go home, bury all your friends that died in the past six months, go back out. The Targarium were better, they were stronger, faster, better equipped and powerful. The goal of Black Viper Team was to gain information on the Targarium by infiltrating their vessels and blowing them up from the inside out. From 2211 to 2216, Black Viper Team went from fourteen to six operators. Eight were killed in action, four on the first deployment then two on the second and two on the last. The team was struggling and Kurt was doing everything he could to keep his team from falling apart in the fight. He was promoted to Chief Space Navigator in 2215 where he became the NCO leader of the team. He was the fourth in line to be the platoon leader and it rested on him. Kurt stepped up and took the fight to the enemy in any way possible. From vessel seizures to clandestine raids, Kurt would never back down from a fight and prove himself to be one of the most dangerous N6 operators in the Galaxy. Black Viper Team became one of the most deadliest teams and most used N6 team outside of the N7 community. The team gained a strong reputation while suffering the most losses amongst the N6 community. Kurt was determined to use his friend's death as vengeance against the enemy who killed them. N7 Commendation (2216) During a raid, Kurt and Black Viper Team were aboard a Targarium vessel under heavy fire, with no escape. Kurt planted a charge on the vessel's hull and blew it open sucking his team into space and into safety. Kurt was able to get his team back to the vessel using his suit thrusters and they took the fight to the enemy in space. Kurt lead the fight in space where he was able to eliminate various enemies in zero gravity combat and collect valuable data on the ship. Once they secured the data, the Systems Alliance ambushed the vessel and Black Viper Team was able to be extracted by a shuttle catching them in space. N7 Training Program (2217-2219) Training and Qualification (2217-2219) After getting back from deployment and burying two friends, Kurt accepted his N7 commendation and went to training where he would become a N7 Special Warfare Operator. During his training Kurt proved himself to be the best N7 candidate by out working everyone in individual drills. During team drills, Kurt became a designated team leader when a CO wasn't around. As a Chief Space Navigator, he was well respected among the various candidates as one of the strongest individuals, mentally and physically. Speciality (2219) His rank being changed to Chief Special Warfare Operator, Kurt became an expert in various fields of intelligence. Becoming a master in Advanced Special Operations, Kurt would be the mastermind behind ground raids when there wasn't enough intel from intelligence communities. His ability to create raids with little intelligence got him promoted to Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator and the lead NCO of whatever team he would be assigned to. N7 Alpha Squadron (2220-2230) Controversy (2220) During Squad Integration Training, more of the operators sided with Kurt instead of their CO, Lieutenant Commander Kaidan Shepard. Kaidan dueled Kurt in order to win the team but lost bad when Kurt put him in an arm bar. Kaidan was frustrated that the operators wouldn't follow him and threatened to throw out Kurt but later found him to be the most valuable asset of his team when he learned that he was screwing up various orders. Kaidan apologized to his team and later won the respect of his operators. Assignment and Role (2220-2230) Kurt was assigned to Alpha Squadron, Reaper Hunter Team who was commanded by Lieutenant Commander Kaidan Shepard. A total of six operators are assigned to the team and Kurt is the NCO leader. As a Senior Chief Special Warfare Operator, he would lead team two when they were split up and consult with Kaidan on various raids and the strategy. Kaidan found Kurt to be one of the most helpful people he's ever met that saved his life more times than he can count. Terminus Deployments (2220-2223) Reaper Hunter Team was deployed to eliminate the rest of the Targarium forces that went into hiding. Working alongside a Spectre Team, they were able to eliminate over 60 cells that remained occupied in the Milky Way. Using the SSV Normandy SR-3 to their disposal, Kaidan was able to help get them where they needed faster than before. Throughout their three years, Kaidan began to follow Kurt in combat even though he is a Senior Chief. The two developed good chemistry when it came to taking out various enemies across the Galaxy. Kurt was respected by Kaidan's parents and the two thanked him for always bringing him home back alive. Kurt was awarded a Silver star for his actions to protect civilians during a dangerous space rescue. Khar'Shan Deployment (2224-2225) Working with the AIS, Reaper Hunter Team was assigned to hunt down the enemies of the Alliance and take out various sources to secure the safety of the Systems Alliance. Doing clandestine raids on the Batarian homeworld had a lot of people on edge and bad decisions were made throughout the two deployments. Wrong targets were eliminated, and various other factors came into play they didn't expect. Kaidan and Kurt kept the team level headed as they did the raids to please the Systems Alliance. Kurt covered up the various mistakes of Reaper Hunter Team and shifted the blame to Batarian crime lords. His ability to throw blame to other people was impressive and sure saved the Systems Alliance from another war. His ability was taken note by the Republic Special Activities Division where he became a possible prospect for their team. Attican Traverse Deployments (2226-2229) Moving back out into the Attican Traverse, Reaper Hunter Team went after various enemies that posed a threat to the Interstellar Republic. Stopping any threat before it became real, they were able to save countless lives from terrorist attacks that were to be launched at them. Their ability to save various cities and planets was noted in private where they got a Prime Minister Unit Citation. Soon after their success in the Attican Traverse, Reaper Hunter Team went through various promotions where Kaidan became a Commander and other operators rotated out into retirement. Kaidan remained in control of Reaper Hunter Team but lost his flow when Kurt took leadership. With Kurt as the leader of Reaper Hunter Team he, continued to work his operators to be ready for battle at any moment. Sol System Deployment (2229-2230) During Sol System deployments, Reaper Hunter Team would provide executive protection for various diplomants and the Shepard family as they moved about. He would be the protector of Kaidan and his wife while they would be out for dinner in areas around the Sol System that were deemed unsafe. Kurt was not amused by the slow deployments and was soon promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer where he left left Reaper Hunter Team and remained in the N7 system. Promotion to Master Chief (2230-2234) Command Master Chief Petty Officer (2230-2234) As a Command Master Chief Petty Officer, Kurt took over training and worked with various instructors on finding the best operators to accept into the N7 program. He made training harder but the operators coming out were far more stronger than some of the ones in current rotation. He kept an eye on Reaper Hunter Team making sure they were doing ok and not suffering major losses. Retirement (2234) Kurt retired from the Alliance Navy at 48 years of age with 14 deployments, 593 missions and 53 medals. He was recognized for his duty in a private ceremony and offered a job at the AIS but turned it down to work for SAD in the Interstellar Republic. It was a surprise to see him move to the Interstellar Republic, even though he voiced his concerns that it is extremely dangerous. Intelligence Career Interstellar Republic (2235-2253) Special Activities Division (2235-2240) Kurt would be in command of a Spectre Task Force called Apollo where he would direct Apollo One and Apollo Two across the Galaxy hunting down various enemies that were a threat to the Interstellar Republic. He would often visit his teams and interrogate the targets that were captured. Hunting various enemies across the Galaxy, Kurt made a name for Task Force Apollo. In 2238, Kurt was put under investigation for his operating techniques. He later proved that he was doing the right thing and not breaking rules as various directors and deputy directors oversaw what he was doing. Seeing that he was running a clean and extremely deadly group, they were surprised with Kurt's ability to wreak havoc across the Galaxy. Chief Mission Planner for Human RSOF (2240-2247) Moving from two teams to over twenty teams for the Human RSOF, he kept the joint teams active as they took on various tasks. From executive protection to clandestine raids, Kurt was able to dig up raids for his teams to go on. Keeping a fluid machine, Kurt could rotate teams through every three months so they wouldn't get burned out on the amount of missions they were going on. Citadel Station Chief (2247-2249) As the Citadel Station Chief, Kurt would focus on terrorism that was developing around the Widow System. He wanted to take out various targets that were coming at them and he did everything to neutralize them. Running various ops throughout the Citadel and building a large group of contacts, Kurt was able to neutralize various threats coming at them. SAD Deputy Director (2249-2253) As the Deputy Director of the Special Activities Division, Kurt oversaw various operations by SAD agents working alongside Interstellar Republic forces. He was able to see the executions of various terrorist leaders and make the Galaxy a much more safer place. Being able to work with the Director on what was best to do, he proved himself as a dependable and knowledge Deputy Director in the conference room with various other Directors. Retirement (2253) After the success of being a Intelligence Officer for 18 years, Kurt retired from the Interstellar Republic Intelligence Agency. He moved back to Earth with his wife where they spend the rest of their time together. Kurt continues to have a security clearance in the Interstellar Republic and N7 where he can go help them on missions with advising. In 2270, his security clearance to the Interstellar Republic was revoked by a Krogan leader. Personality As a child, Kurt learned to put his head down and work till he would hit a wall, find a way around it then keep going. Never giving up on something, Kurt found himself working the hardest on the smallest tasks around him. During the military, he would become an extremely intelligent NCO that many people would prefer to work with rather than their fresh commanding officer. Rising through the ranks as a smart and crafty planner, many officers depended on Kurt with his ideas for raids. Able to exploit various weak points, he helped make combat easier for the teams he would be working with. Most of his plans were outside of the box and unorthodox which made Reaper Hunter Team and Black Viper Team the most deadliest teams when they were in the field. Early in his career, Kurt learned to suppress his feelings by losing four operators in his first deployment. Many people were worried about Kurt breaking, but the loss of his friends only made him work harder and fight harder than he could ever before. Using their death as fuel to fight the enemy, Kurt would become a deadly warrior that would tear through anything. As an N7 Special Operator, he remained humble around Kaidan 'Pretty Boy' Shepard. He didn't want to show off and spent most of his time away from the team when they were on break. During deployments where he would protect the Shepard family, he wouldn't interact with them at all unless he needed to. His seriousness was respected by the Shepard family and later thanked for keeping their son alive. Personal Life Emily Winters Girlfriend (2204-2214) Meeting Emily at the University of Hamburg, he would often spend hours with her tutoring and doing gymnastics together. He felt safe around her and wanted to be with her. Once they graduated from Hamburg, she went into medical school while Kurt went into the military, with her support he was able to pursue what he wanted to do. After the two got steady jobs, Kurt proposed to her in 2213, hoping for her to become his wife. Wife (2214-Present) Kurt married Emily in Berlin and they live in New York. Kurt continued to deploy until 2230 and took an active role in his wife's life as she advanced as a prestigious doctor in the medical community. The two moved to the Citadel in 2234 where Kurt and Emily worked for the Interstellar Republic till 2253, they moved to Vienna, Austria where they keep in touch with their children and enjoy the quiet life. Children Daughter (2217) Isabella Rommel was born in 2217 where Kurt was able to attend the birth of his daughter. Throughout her life, she didn't like her father deploying and resented him for being away so much. He tried to make up for it but she never wanted to be with him. As a teenager, she accepted her father's job and enjoyed his company where he spent time with her. Son (2219) Henrik Rommel was born in 2219 and Kurt was also able to make his birth. Henrik envied his father and was picked on my his older sister for liking his dad. During the time Kurt spent home, he would find Henrik spending as much time as he could with him. Soon after he graduated from university, he enlisted into the Systems Alliance as an officer.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:N7 Category:Leaders Category:Soldier